At Luis's, Dave's POV
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: -One shot- Basically this is Dave's POV when Corny and Kaye stayed over with him and Luis. Its my first Ironside Fic, so please review,rataed T for language. Mild humour and mild CornyxLuis, hope you guys and gals like it x


Hey people, My first Ironside Fic(hopefully there will be more to come, fingers crossed), First off I read the book ages ago but I didn't get an idea till now....slow i know. Anyway, best couple ever is of course! CornyxLuis, you just can't beat them, there so adorably cute!, okay i have to stop myself before I babble. Anyway, here's my little one-shot about a very concerned and pissed off Dave when his brother introduces him to 2 very weird lodgers. Hope you like it and Please review...or I'll get virtually violent :D lol p.s this is a bit of Dave's POV when Corny and Kaye stayed over at Luis's, mostly 3rd person perspective though x

Disclaimer: If I owned even a little bit of Holly Black's amazing book I would be doing something with the money like sensibly putting it towards a good college or...insensibly...spending it on clothes, books and black hair dye...but I'm here, so it proves my point....enough said!

Dave watched carefully as his brother introduced a blonde Asian chick and a lanky guy with leather gloves on his hands. He on the other hand was thinking of stuff he could be doing instead of sitting here eating jelly beans, when there was practically a reward for his death. But Luis being his usual pain in the ass, had him under house arrest for his 'protection'.

Luis told him to not 'get friendly' with them, yeah, like he wasn't supposed to talk to people, isolation is so boring. Luis's beeper went off, and the guy offered him his phone. That's fine, he can be nice all he wants, **but why the fuck is he staring at Luis like that,** he thought, **what's his deal**. Just then the guy looked embarrassed and started pathetically fumblingthrough his pockets. **Weird**_....., _Dave went back to his beans, as his new roommates took a seat on the sofa he was leaning against. Dave was staring across at the unlit fire place right in front of the sofa but he could hear them whispering, not all the words, but they were defiantly whispering, he only heard bits and pieces,

'**He's in bed with......playing but sides....hands"** It was the girl saying it, and suddenly Dave had a sick feeling in his stomach....What could Luis be doing?...was it because of him?....to protect him? He barely realised he turned toward them and asked in a emotionless voice,

" What do you mean 'in bed'....What's my brother doing?" The guy spoke first,

" She didn't mean anything...." The guy was obviously back peddling out of the conversation, but the girl looked curiously at Dave,

"How come we're not supposed to talk to you?" She asked. The guy put a hand on her arm,  
"Kaye!" His voice was warning but he, like her, was curious. He took an unconscious look towards the door.

"What?" The girl was whispering now, "Luis isn't here. I want to know" She leaned back towards Dave, with a smile on her face, she looked like she couldnt have gave a shit what Luis said, and Dave was inclined to agree with her, as he laughed bitterly,

"Always trying to be the big brother. He's trippin if he thinks he can stop them from killing me" He turned more to face them better, relishing their still curious and eager faces.

"Who wants to kill you" The guy seemed less reserved now but still looked towards the door.

"Luis and I use to be delivery boys for a troll" Dave stopped to stuff his mouth with jelly beans, the only addiction his brother let him have now a days but continued talking, screw manners if you're going to get killed in the very near future...hopefully. "Potions. Keep the iron sickness from getting to them. But if a person takes it.." he led of suggestively, he knew the suspense was killing them,

"What?" The boy asked, leaning even closer, forgetting to check the door.

"A person can do anything....all the shit they can do. All of it" Just then there was a bang at the front door. Dave let a jelly bean fall from his mouth listening, "sounds like my brothers going to be busy awhile. Did you know that drinking urine drives the faerie enchantments?" Dave though he'd throw that in there, looking subtle at Corny's gloved hands, he knew he wasn't wearing them for the chill, the gloves were flaking away, bit by bit. Dave looked back towards the girl, her face showed obvious disgust,

"Nasty" She said shaking her head. Just then Dave started laughing, well whizzing might have been a better word,  
"Bet he's pissing in some cups right now" Dave thought he'd rather kill faeries then piss in cups because they curse some random human. Dave thought Luis was a gullible idiot.

The girl made herself more comfortable in the silence that followed, lying back, kicked of her shoe's and putting her feet in the guy's lap, her head lay back tiredly, but Dave saw her slowly turn to face him,

"Wait, why are they trying to kill you?" Dave smiled slightly, he loved telling this story, and it showed he was more of a man than Luis, but his smile turned into a grimace as he remembered the ending, his ending..It was fucked up.

"Cause I poisoned a bunch of them. So I'm a dead man, but what good does it do to stay shut up in here while Luis tries to bargain for an extra week or two of boredom? At least I can have some fun with the time I got left" Dave smirked after a brief pause, "Luis can tell me what to do all he wants, but he's going up state this week. While the cat's away the mouse'll finally get some play**" Take that** **Bro, **thought Dave bitterly. The guy blinked hard for a while, looking like he just understood something,

"Wait....you killed a bunch of Faeries?" Dave looked at him with a threatening gaze, it met Corny's astounded and sceptical eyes.

"What you think I didn't" Said Dave voice like ice. Just then Luis walked in with an outraged expression, Dave nearly smiled,

"What are you doing?" Luis asked furiously. The guy and the girl looked anywhere but near the door. Dave looked his brother in the eye and said in a indifferent voice,

"I'll talk to whoever I want" Dave stood up and walked towards Luis "You think you're better than me, giving orders" Luis had a hard look on his face,

"I think I know better thank you!" Luis said looking at his little brother with a daring expression, daring him to tell that he was wrong and that Dave didn't fuck up all the time, leaving him to clean up after him. Raged engulfed Dave as he kicked a table, sending it crashing into the wall,

"You don't know anything!" He shouted as he pushed passed Luis and slammed the door behind him. He went straight to a little cubby under the stairs which he retreated to when he and Luis had these arguments and sat down staring straight ahead. Thinking of getting out of here, be it willingly or in a body bag, it didn't matter that much to him anymore.

When Dave heard Luis come down the hall to get blankets for the guy and girl, he jumped up quick got some blankets for himself and hurried out the door, narrowly missing his brother. He rushed to the dinning/sleeping room, make a bed against the far wall and had wrapped himself securely in blankets before Corny, Kaye or Luis had come in. He heard them come in though, but pretended to be asleep waiting for them to drift off, so he could sneak into the kitchen to get something to eat. The girl was the first to fall asleep, Dave could hear her soft snoring and her mutter in her sleep, something that sounded like "_....Roiben..."_ but he couldnt care less. The guy was close to Luis and for some unknown reason to him, this bothered Dave. He could easily spy on them through his blankets but he tried to ignore them, until he saw feathers fluttering down and the guy leaning at the edge of Luis's bed. Dave tensed. He saw feathers land on Luis's face and him turning to the guy sleepily. The guy's hand twitched up, as **if wanting to....brush them away.... wait....WHAT**!, the clogs in Dave's mind were slowly turning...piecing together**...oh holy shit!,** he thought, coming back to reality when he saw Luis stare at the guy,

"What you staring at?" He sounded more tired. Than angry though. The guy looked vaguely embarrassed but just said,

"You're drooling..It's disgusting" Luis grunted, shrugged and rolled over, going back to sleep. Dave noticed the guy looked dazed, as he lay back down. His eyes looked straight at the ceiling before settling on Luis's back, then with a huff, the guy rolled over and closed his eyes.

Dave woke early that morning, but stayed in bed. There was no point in getting up when Val wouldn't be coming for at least 5 hours. He looked over and saw his brother lazily sit up and rub his eyes. Dave quickly lay down and closed his eyes, spying on his brother from the corner of his eye.

Luis stood up and looked down on the sleeping Corny. His face had a strange expression on it, one that Dave never saw before...but curiosity got the better of him as he watched his brother look at the guy on the floor. Corny's sheets where at his waist and his head was lying back on his arm. Corny's tight shirt had ridded up, showing off his pale, flat stomach. Corny's black hair was ruffled and stuck up at odd angles. Dave noticed his brother had let out a breath he had apparently been holding. Rubbing his face with his hands, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Dave stood up slowly and looked at the two figures on the floor, the blonde chick was face down, with the blankets up to her shoulders and then he looked at Corny. He wondered what his brother had been looking at. The guys' stomach wasn't exactly a 6 pack and he didn't look particularly strong with his shinny, pale arms. Bewildered, Dave shook his head and walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath.

Luis was sitting at a small wooden table, eating a bowl of cereal, he looking confused as he stared out the window. Dave took a seat opposite him. Luis jumped slightly at Dave's presence but gave his brother a slight nod before returning to his cereal.

Dave coughed a little, Luis looked up. Luis tilled his head to the side, in acknowledgment.

"Luis" Dave looked at his brother seriously "I know were fighting but I want to give you the heads up on that guy" He stopped and pointed his thumb to the dining room. Luis took a large spoonful of cereal, before swallowing,

"Neil?"

Dave nodded, and laughed slightly "Yeah,...look watch it bro...He's" he didn't exactly wan to say it, he wasn't a gay loving kind of person "....he's a cake boy!" He shook his head slightly. Luis looked confused,

"What are you on about?" Luis shook his head, chewing furiously on his cereal. Dave sighed in frustration,

"He's Disco-dancing, Oscar-Wilde reading, Streisand-ticket-holding, friend of Dorothy! You know what I'm saying....he's gay bro, can't make it any clearer!" He looked at his brother furiously, it was bloody obvious. Luis looked down and pushed his cereal away from him. He looked like a little shocked. "Look I just wanted you to know...coz he hasn't stopped looking at you since you got here, watch your back" He sighed slightly, as Luis looked up in shock and left the table and went to pack his belongings before Val arrived.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys...how did I do, and remember honesty is the best policy :], sorry about the ending but I couldnt think of a good one but I did my best. I was watching **Clueless **at the time, and this guy, Murray, in it was trying to explain to his friend that her boyfriend was gay, I just burst out laughing when I heard him saying that line, so I put it in there for Dave to say. So that's how i ended it. Hope you like it and please,please,please review. It be a big help thanks x


End file.
